Pups save Police Day "part 2"
Pups save Police Day Part 2 This is the second half of my first story so enjoy. This story was done and owned by Takota95 Summary This is the second half to my story. Characters Main Characters Takota Smoky Chase Rocky Story In this second half of the story "Pups save Police Day", Takota, Chase, Smoky, And Rocky leave Adventure Bay in Takota's Naval Submarine and Arrive a few hours later. Upon Arriving to Takota's homeland they take a tour relax and get ready for the events begin, but shortly after Criminals take over the city and threaten the country. Leaving only Takota, Chase, Smoky and Rocky to save the Police Day, the city, and the country. Story Location This part of the story is not in Adventure Bay, it is located in Takotas homeland. The Specific area of Takota's homeland is a North Western province which is located up around the artic circle. The city of which they have traveled to for Police Day is "The Republic of The North" which is the district Capital and 2nd largest city in the Nation of the Trussain United Union. The city itself is a marvel of Architecture and history for the Nation and is unique because the city always has the moon showing in the distance as it is always night. The city itself is the most isolated from the rest of the country, because it is surrounded by thousands of miles of Mountains, rivers, and forests on the West, East, and South sides while there is a huge artic ocean to the North. Chase: WOW! this sub is amazing and it is so big. Rocky: What does it run on Takota. Takota: 100 percent recycled energy. Rocky: Wow! Smoky: Ha Rocky I am Hungry Rocky: You just ate. Smoky: But, But Takota: actualy I could eat to, the subs chef is a personal one of mine from the City Chase: Personal, what do you mean by that? The chef called out " dinner is served" Smoky: Wow everything looks so good! Chase I can't wait to eat it Rocky: YEA! Before Rocky, Chase, and Smoky were bowls of Pup food all except for Takota Rocky: Wait a minute Takota why what are you eating. Takota: Raw meat. Chase: You do not eat pup food like us. Takota: Well no, I have never eaten Pup Food do I have always eaten nothing but cooked or raw meat and oranges my whole life. All the Pups looked shocked for a few moments, but things slowly went back to normal. A few hours later the subbed dock at the city port and all the Pups took a train into the city center. Takota: Pups I welcome you to "The Republic of The North" All the Pups looked out the train windows in amazement to vast city before them Smoky: Wow this is the Biggest City I have ever seen! Chase: Ha Takota when does Police Day Start. Takota: It will be this Saturday, It takes a few days for the other officers to get here as well as to set up. By the way you are the special guest of honors for this years event. Chase: Wow! Chase howls in excitement Smoky: But, Takota I am not a real Police Pup yet. Rocky: I am not even a police Pup even. Takota: That does not matter, what does is that the point of this celebration is for those who have shown great Honor and Courage, and you Pups have shown it time and time again. Chase: Really, wow Takota thank for the honor. Rocky: Thanks. Smoky: This is so awesome. Takota: Now who wants to take a tour? All the Pups howl in excitement The Pups take a three day tour over the city Takota: Pups, Welcome to the cities Police Training Academy. Chase: I have never seen a place like this before Smoky: Wow There are so many going here Takota: Yep, This Academy is the most advanced and developed in the nation second only to the Capitals. Chase: Uh, Takota could me and Smoky do so- Takota: Yes you and your trainee Smoky can train and explore at the academy for the time being, but be at the citadel in a few days. Rocky: Wait I do not want my Brother going off with out me! Takota: Calm down rocky, You trust Chase Right. Rocky: Right Takota: They are surrounded by Police Cadets right. Rocky: right. Takota: Do you want to see the Cites Recycling Center Right Rocky: Right!!!!! Takota and Rocky take a city train over to the Cities Recycling Center Rocky: Wow That's the recycling Center, it so big and and and.. Takota: Yep this is the largest Recycleing Center in the Country everything is reused and nothing is never wasted. Rocky: Wow This is amazing How can I Takota: Follow me and I will show you the plant. A few days later the Pups all meet back up a the Cities Citadel, and police day will be beginning within the next 48 hours rocky: WOW! That Recycling Center was the most amazing place I have ever seen, nothing is wasted. Smoky: ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! me and chase had the most amazing time at the Police Academy Chase: That Academy is Amazing! Takota: Well what id everyone think of the city. Pups: All howl with excitement In the Excitement Smoky wonders Off Rocky: Ha where Did smoky Go Takota; He might of wondered of. Rocky: Smoky, Smoky Where are you are, we need to find him Pups. Takota: Chase can you find where smoky went> Chase: Chase IS On The CASE! Chase smells out for Smoky, and ends up following his scent to a at a large wooden door Chase: Smoky should be in behind this door Pups. Rocky: Well lets go in a get. Takota: No! we cannot Go in there. Rocky: Why not Takota? Takota: Because, Then all of a sudden Smoky voice was heard Smoky: Rocky, Chase you have to see this! Both Rocky and Chase bolted into the Room and were shocked at what they saw Smoky: Pups look at that picture, that Pup looks just Like Takota! Rocky: That Pup looks like a king Takota: That Pup is me. Chase: Takota your a King. Takota: No, not formally, but many see me that Way, but I do not want to talk About it Smoky: Why Not. Rocky: Oh Please tell us Takota Chase: Yea pleases tell us. Takota: No! now do not ask me again Then all of a sudden the power went off Chase: What Happened Rocky: The power Went Off Takota: Not just in the Building but all over the entire City, Rocky: Well then Just have to fix it. Takota: We can't, it is not that simple because The entire City Runs on a Giant stone called the Black Eye Ruby, and it is the only thing powering the city. The only way for this blackout to happen is if someone remove it from its holding center at the power plant. Smoky: Pups Takota: One second Smoky Smoky: Pups!!!! Chase: One Second Smoky Smoky: PUPS!!!!!!!!!! Rocky What is so important Smoky Smoky: There is something orange Glowing in the streets. Takota: What!!, Oh no!! listen we need to leave and get out of here now NOW!! Rocky: Why Takota? Takota: Because that gas is "Gray Tonic Acid" it is a chemical that paralyzes its victim, it is very dangerous we need to leave or we will be paralyzed by it. This Gun Ship carry will carry us to a base outside the city I will explain on the way. Chase: Who is behind this Takota? Takota: They call themselves "THE REBALS" they are nothing but criminals and thugs and have never caused an organized attack like this. Rocky: We should call the rest of the Paw Patrol. Chase: Yea! they can help. Takota: They Cannot because the Black Eyed Ruby powers everything electrical within a seven hundred mile radius. The city also has a Police and Military garrison of 250,000 strong and would have been first on seen, but by the looks of it they would have had to be succomed to the "Gray Tonic Acid" First. Rocky: Is there anything we can do to stop them? Takota: Yes there is a way to stop and if we can do then we save not just the day but we will Save Police Day! So Pups Will you Join me to save Police Day! Rocky: Green Means Go! Chase: Chase is On The Case! Smoky: This Cop Pup Is Not A Runner Up! Takota: THank you, I would also Like to say that I am sorry about earlier when I got angry, there are parts of my past no one knows and if we are going to be victourious then there are some things you Pups should know, now Lets Slice's and Dice! To BE Continued, so stay tuned for part 3 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Action